dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Possible Landsmeet Outcomes
There are many different possible outcomes and ways to resolve the Landsmeet that concern the four main characters (Loghain, Anora, Alistair, The Warden). All of these outcomes are decided by the dialogue choices you make after Loghain has been defeated in the one-on-one duel, but some dialogue options will not be available to you, or will fail, if prepatory work has not been undertaken first. Prepatory Actions Relevant To The Landsmeet *Whether or not you choose to harden Alistair through his personal quest. *Whether or not you have previously discussed marriage between the PC (as a Human Male Noble) and Anora. This can only happen at Arl Eamon's estate in Denerim. *Whether or not you have previously discussed marriage between Alistair and Anora. This can only happen at Arl Eamon's estate in Denerim. Note: You do not '''have '''to do any of the three things listed above. Whether you do or do not will affect the choices available to you during the post-duel dialogue. e.g. Hardening Alistair removes some dialogue options for you and opens up others, and vice versa. Dialogue Structure And Important Decision Points The post-duel dialogue has two main branches, with Riordian's proposal to induct Loghain into the Grey Wardens being the common starting point for both branches. Common Section (Fork Point) After defeating Loghain, no matter whether you state that you accept Loghain's surrender or want to kill him, Riordan will show up and offer you the 3rd solution - Inducting Loghain into the Grey Wardens. Again, no matter what you say here, Anora will voice an opinion and so will Alistair. You then get two dialogue options: :"No. Loghain has to die for his crimes." :"Riordian has a point, we should put him through the joining." The choice you make here will have a marked effect on the options available to you during the rest of the conversation. Branch A Choosing to induct Loghain at this point will put you onto Branch A of the subsequent dialogue. At this point, the twin questions of whether or not Loghain lives and who will rule will be intermixed and you cannot decide them separately. The basic premise is if you support Alistair as king, Loghain will die, and if you support Anora as Queen, Loghain will live. (Marrying them off to each other is the exception here and the only way to keep Alistair alive and not exiled whilst still keeping Loghain alive) Branch B Choosing to kill Loghain at this point will put you onto Branch B of the subsequent dialogue. Since the decision of what to do with Loghain is now a moot point (he's already dead), you can make your royal succession decisions independantly. Possible Outcomes This is a list of all outcomes of the Landsmeet, as it pertains to the royal succession and Loghain's life. Outcomes that are not-possible have been included for the sake of completeness, and to avoid ambiguity. Outcomes Independant of The Warden's Gender, Race or Background These outcomes can be achieved whatever Race, Gender or background The Warden is. Outcomes For A Male Human Noble Warden These are the outcomes related to marrying Anora. All these outcomes require that the marriage was previously arranged between The Warden and Anora at Arl Eamon's Denerim estate, and they all put Anora on the throne. Outcomes for a Female Human Noble Warden These are the outcomes related to marrying Alistair. All these outcomes assume that The Warden has a high approval with Alistair. It may be possible to enter into a political marriage with Alistair if The Warden is not currently in a romantic relationship with him. All these outcomes put Alistair on the throne Outcomes For Non Human Noble Female Wardens A non-Human Noble Warden who is female and in a romantic relationship with Alistair can (if Alistair takes the throne) choose to remain at his side as a lover. In order to do this, Alistair must be hardened via his personal quest. This is independant of whether or not Alistair marries Anora. Whilst Anora does not necessarily seem to care whether or not Alistair takes a lover after they are married, if Alistair has not been hardened through his personal quest, his sense of duty will override his selfishness and he will break up the relationship in order to retain his propriety as king. If he has been hardened, he will decided that having a lover will not interfer with his ability to be a good king. Outcomes for Non Human Noble Male Wardens There are no consort, romantic or lover options with Anora for male wardens who are not of the Human Noble origin Additional Notes: It is not possible to kill Anora. No matter what dialogue option is chosen, Alistair will always opt to imprison her. If The Warden is planning on marrying either Alistair or Anora (depending on gender), but then attempts to persuade them to marry each other during Branch A but fails, the dialogue option "I will rule next to him/her" disappears. Thus you cannot attempt to match Anora with Alistair and have a Warden plus Anora/Alistair marriage as a fallback position. If Loghain dies, Anora will not execute Alistair. She will always merely ask for him to swear that he will renounce all claims on the throne of Ferelden, which he gladly does. It is curious that if Loghain lives, Anora wants to execute Alistair, but if Loghain dies (even if it's Alistair that has killed him) she will not. If Alistair has been hardened and you elect to have him execute Loghain, he will assume the throne at that point, removing any further dialogue.